In general, as an indoor lighting inside the building, the fluorescent lamp or halogen lamp is typically installed on the ceiling or wall. However, such a fluorescent lamp or halogen lamp still consumes lots of power compared with the general indoor illuminating lamp, mainly providing illumination in a single color. In order to solve the drawbacks of high power consumption and monotony of the illumination as such, an LED illuminating lamp which can produce lighting in various colors with less power consumption than the fluorescent lamp or halogen lamp has been manufactured and sold in the market.
In the illuminating device as the above, a plurality of LED modules mounted with plural LEDs is placed in a particular arrangement, and the LED modules are installed on the ceiling, the wall surface or the like of an indoor space. Specifically, the LED module (or illuminating lamp) is provided with an A/D converter to convert the AC power inputted from the outside into the DC power as the LED has characteristics of being driven by a direct current with a proper voltage. At this point, the A/D converter is accompanied by a transformer circuit having a trans-coil to lower the voltage of an alternate current, and the transformer circuit has drawbacks in that since the transformer circuit is arranged occupying a large space in the LED module, the dimension of the product having the same becomes large.
In order to solve the problems as described above, a power supply device called SMPS (Switching Mode Power Supply) has been recently applied to a small illuminating device employed with the LEDs. The SMPS is designed to transform the frequency of the AC power into a high frequency of the DC power, which can embody a much more miniaturized and lighter converting circuit than that of the conventional transformer.
Meanwhile, in order to apply the lighting device to an indoor or outdoor advertising lamp, in a status that the plural RGB LEDs is a unit module, the plurality of the unit modules is connected to each other and is placed in the form of a desired advertising lamp to embody the RGB LED module.
It is well known that the LED module includes LEDs for emitting light having specific colors through the supply of electric power and signal and a circuit construction for processing the inputted power and signal. Such LED module is actively applied to a channel sign, an indoor lamp, an outdoor lamp or an interior lamp etc so as to advertise the specific enterprises etc.
More concretely, the plurality of the LED modules is fixed and arranged on the inside of the sign structure having specific characters or drawings etc., so that the sign can be easily observed through the irradiation of the specific light inside the sign structure and specifically, the superior beauty of the sign can be maintained.
Disclosure
Technical Problem
The SMPS can embody a much more miniaturized and lighter converting circuit than that of the conventional transformer. Meanwhile, there are also problems in that since the SMPS in the LED illuminating lamp transforms the AC power of 220V into the DC power of 12V to 24V, it requires a considerably large amount of current capacities, causing an energy loss. Particularly, the SMPS with a high current capacity is a very expensive component, which considerably increases the manufacturing cost of the LED lighting system. Even though the SMPS module has been remarkably miniaturized and light-weighted, compared with the LED module which has been typically manufactured in much smaller size than the SMPS, it is still manufactured in bigger size than the LED module, resulting in limitations on the miniaturization and light-weight of the LED illuminating lamp.
Specifically, in the LED module applied to the outdoor LED advertising lamp, since a plurality of unit modules having LED elements is arranged in a row, it has a drawback in that the current capacity consumption of the SMPS is considerably increased.
Also, the above LED modules having independent unit modules includes two pieces of wire for connecting each LED elements, which are mounted on the unit module, in a row and other two pieces of wire for connecting each unit module itself in a row. That is, since four pieces of power wire are connected between the unit modules, a waste of the wire material can be generated, thereby increasing the cost of production.
Besides, in the conventional LED modules, since the plural LEDs are placed in a particular arrangement, an over current is often applied to the LEDs. That is, since the voltage and current outputted from the power supply is proportionate to the distance, the LEDs adjacent to the power supply is considerably overheated, so that the operation of the LED illuminating lamp is unstable and the life span of the LED is shortened.
In the meantime, since the LED modules applied to the sign etc. are always uniformly arranged on and fixed to the inside of the sign structure, it is difficult to optimally deal with an application purpose and structural situation thereof, or an angle for observing the sign. Specifically, because an angle of view of LED element itself (an emitting angle of light) is not large, there is a limit on improvement of the emitting efficiency of light.
In order to solve this problem, various constructions for adjusting the angle in the LED module have bee proposed. However, since a separating joint construction for adjusting the angle is added thereto, it is difficult to apply to the small channel sign owing to largeness of the size. Also, since the numbers of the joint construction for adjusting the angle are increased, the assembling works are inconvenient, thereby delaying the working time and deteriorating the productivity thereof. Besides, because the LED module capable of adjusting the angle is large in size and the number of parts is large, there is a problem in that the cost of production is increased.
Therefore, the present invention has been made in view of the above-mentioned problems, and the primary object of the present invention is to provide a LED lighting module using an AC power in that an inputted power source for driving a LED module having a plurality of unit modules is converted from the AC to the DC through a simplified rectifier circuit, thereby it can reduce manufacturing costs and miniaturize the dimension of a product through a simplified configuration to the exclusion of the SMPS. Also, the power source having a constant current is always applied to the LED module, thereby the operation of the LED module is always stable and the life span of the LED is increased.
A second object of the present invention is to provide a LED lighting module using an AC power in that it embodies a minimized construction capable of adjusting the emitting angle of light itself in view of an application purpose and structural situation thereof, or an angle for observing an abject (for example, a sign structure), in which the LED module is installed, so that the light can be efficiently emitted at a maximally enlarged angle and it can applied to a small channel sign through a miniaturized size thereof.
Technical Solution
In accordance with the present invention to achieve the objects thereof, there is provided a LED lighting module using an AC power comprising: a power supply for receiving an AC power source from outside for use as a driving source for a device; unit modules, with each unit module consisting of at least two LED sets connected together and each LED set consisting of one LED element or plural interconnected LED elements driven by an input power received from the power supply; and rectifier circuits, each being separately installed in first and last unit modules to which the power is input, for rectifying AC power which is input through the power supply when a multiplicity of unit modules form a loop, thereby allowing the AC power to serve as a drive power for the LED elements.
At this moment, the LED lighting module further comprises: a constant-current supply circuit installed between the rectifier circuit of the first unit module and the LED set, thereby allowing a constant current of the power source to be always supplied to the LED set when the rectified AC power is applied to the LED set.
Also, each unit module comprises a LED driving part which is a construction to drive the LED elements with a desired voltage by using the rectified power and is configured as a serial connection of the plurality of the LED elements and a resistance in response to the inputted power source. Specifically, each unit module comprises three pieces of wire having one piece of wire for connecting the LED driving part, which is formed at each unit module, in series through the divided rectifier circuit and two pieces of wire for supplying the AC power to the entire unit modules.
Simultaneously, a plurality of unit block circuits has at least two unit modules and one rectifier circuit and is electrically connected to each other in parallel, each unit block circuit receiving the AC power from a single power supply to constitute a single LED lighting product.
In accordance with the present invention to achieve the objects thereof, there is provided a LED lighting module using an AC power comprising: a mount having LED elements mounted and arranged thereon; a LED driving part for receiving an AC power source from outside and providing a desired voltage to each LED element so as to drive the LED elements; an angle adjusting part having an axis of rotation protruded from the mount so as to adjust an emitted light at various angles and a pivot loop mounted on a place of an installing surface corresponding to the axis of rotation of the mount so as to allow the axis of rotation to be inserted and rotated therein.
Here, the LED driving part comprises: unit modules, with each unit module consisting of at least two LED sets connected together and each LED set consisting of one LED element or plural interconnected LED elements driven by an input power received from a power supply; and rectifier circuits, each being separately installed in first and last unit modules to which the power is input, for rectifying AC power which is input through the power supply when a multiplicity of unit modules form a loop, thereby allowing the AC power to serve as a drive power for the LED elements.
Specifically, a plurality of unit block circuits has at least two unit modules and one rectifier circuit and is electrically connected to each other in parallel, each unit block circuit receiving the AC power from a single power supply to constitute a single LED lighting product and the unit modules and rectifier circuits are formed at a single mount or divisionally formed at the plural mounts.
At this moment, the LED lighting module further comprises an angle extension lens coupled to an end portion of the LED element and having an extension groove formed at an inside thereof so as to extend an emitting angle of light emitted from the LED element.
Here, the pivot loop has an inner circumference longer than a half length of an outer circumference of the axis of rotation and the remaining section of the inner circumference is made of an opened elastic body, thereby allowing the axis of rotation of the mount to be elastically inserted into the pivot loop.
Also, at least one latching protrusion is radially formed at the outer circumference of the axis of rotation and a plurality of latching grooves is formed at the inner circumference of the pivot loop, thereby allowing the mount to be rotated at a predetermined angle through the latching reaction thereof.
Simultaneously, the pivot loop has a rounded end portion extending to the opening portion so as to insert the axis of rotation therein.
Advantageous Effects
The present invention as described above has advantageous effects in that the inputted power can be converted and rectified from the AC to the DC through a simplified configuration to the exclusion of the SMPS. Moreover, the present invention with the simplified construction as the above has advantageous effects in that since the manufacturing costs are reduced and the dimension of the product is miniaturized, the sales efficiency can be facilitated by reduction of the sales cost of the product, and the application range of the product can be expanded due to the miniaturization of the product.
Particularly, the present invention has advantageous effects in that each unit module includes three pieces of wire constructed through a divided rectifier circuit so as to connect each unit module, thereby benefiting economically and manufacturing easily. Also, the power source having a constant current is always applied to the LED module through a constant-current supplying circuit part, thereby the operation of the LED module is always stable and the life span of the LED is increased.
Also, the present invention has advantageous effects in that an angle of view of LED element itself is extended and an emitting angle of light is adjusted, so that the light can be efficiently emitted at a maximally enlarged angle and the manufacturing costs are reduced and the dimension of the product is miniaturized, thereby the sales efficiency can be facilitated.